Of Brown Hair And Purple Srunchies
by KellaOrion
Summary: Duo's bet sends everyone switching identities... Just what does Trowa admit ? Yaoi pairings. beware if no like. And what happens after?!?!?!
1. The Switch

_Of Brown Hair and Purple Scrunchies_  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the scrumptious Gundam Wing Pilots (Dr. J: AND ME!) erm..Doctors. I mayhap extend this to the Ozzies (not Osbournes, the Oz leaders). I don't know what this shall become, and I think it's a good idea.so do review and tell me what you think shall we? And I do not believe anyone has thought of this idea yet.so write to me if it conflicts with yours and I will alter mine accordingly. huggles all who attempt to make sense of my nonsense Agriato! Thanks kindly, Ankoku (/thought/ "speakage" A/N to audience while giving a cookie.so that means every time you see you get a cookie! (Duo: YAY!)

Warning: this is a 3X4 / 1X2X5. YAOI. Don't know it? Don't read this. Not suitable for children under 18.

Chapter 1: The Dye. Quatre's Point of View.

I can't believe I actually agreed to this. I stare down at the brown hair dye and look up at myself stunned. /What the hell where you thinking/ I scream at myself silently. There I am, with the soft brown hair color of Trowa Barton, and am stunned at the carbon copy of the color. /Of course you idiot, you stole hair from his pillow when he wasn't looking/

Rolling my eyes, I look down at the goop Trowa insists on using. Poking it a little, I find to my dismay that it doesn't have the consistency of Jell-O as you may expect, but more of axle grease. /Duo really has gone too far this time, but I still will play along/

The bet. It always starts with a bet. Either between Heero and Duo or Duo and Wufei. This time, it was between Wufei and Duo of course! Each seems to enjoy quarreling, as they really do love each other. All three of them do. Heero, Wufei, and Duo. Odd how they got together, but I'll explain that another day.

Duo boasted that he could do a better Heero impression than "Wuffie" could, and somehow all of us got into the bet. Noin would determine the winner of the contest, and the doctors could get into it if they would like, but unofficially. Of course, Doctor J ran off to steal Relena's pink dress, as the biggest poof doctor would do. (Poof! Lol!) The prize was a hefty 200 bucks, and that was a lot to all of us since we had our own uses for such money. We picked names, and I of course was stuck with Trowa. Trowa got stuck with me, and Duo Heero as he boasted, Heero Wufei, and Wufei Duo.

So everything was worked out, and you had a full 24 hour time period to strut your stuff as the other person. I can't believe I'm actually going to imitate my closest friend Trowa, but I hope I don't go over the top_. Especially because I like him so much_. No one knows, but Duo gets a glint in his eyes when I talk about him non-stop. Plastering this axle-grease into a manageable uni-bang put on the trademark turtleneck and jeans.

/But you just had to go and make them skin tight/. Not answering the question of my conscience, I let it be. I wanted him to ogle like I did to him. So there's not a problem in that, right/Especially if he stares at your ass the whole time/ A grin appears on my face, and I figure that I don't look to bad right now. I pop in the green contacts and put the Trowa act on show as I head down to breakfast. And what I sight that was. The usual clutter was going on, Wu-Duo screaming and steals everyone's food jauntily, Hee-Wu ranting about the injustice of it all, and D-Heero, typing away at the laptop/I don't think he's looking at the stuff Heero looks at though, I bet he's looking at something that will keep him occupied/.

And there sat Trow-Quat. An absolute angel. Honestly. /And you thought you looked good in that shirt/. /The top two buttons are undone! The top two buttons are undone! Aah! My downfall! AHH/ Taking a few seconds to recollect myself, I nod silently to D-Heero, and take the usual place near /myself? Although, I never looked as good as he does in those pants/. Smilingly kindly to him, I ask how he slept. His eyes go up and down my body securely, and his response was smooth, "Not very well, sadly," fighting a raging blush, I openly check him out back. /This is going to be a problem/. Timidly, the blond angel reaches out and touches my hair, as to see if it feels the same as his does. The smile on his face got wider, so obviously he knows what I did.

We chatted quietly for the rest of the meal, and went about our day. Apart from the usual break up of fights between Hee-Wu and Wu-Duo, everyone enjoyed the day immensely. As they retired from dinner, Wu-Duo suggested that Trowa and Quatre play, as they usually did every week or so. Reaching for his violin, Q-Trow was stopped by a firm hand and made it rest on the flute. As I look into the blue-green eyes of Trow-Quat, I realize that he wants me to play his instrument. Now, I don't know about you music players out there, but usually your favorite instrument is sacred to you, and I know the other three g-boys would understand and allow the instruments to slide, as they think we do not know how to play each other's instruments. Quite the contrary, as Trowa and I have been teaching each other and he is very much the natural when it comes to the passion needed for the violin. I have a spare violin, and I purchased a flute of my own when he started instructing me, that way I could practice on my own. He motioned me to take his, and I find that very trustworthy of him/Because his lips where on it! You know that's why you like it so much/ A guilty smile spread across my face and we started playing. It was beautiful how well we played, and though the music was very fast and intense as Trowa preferred, I felt very happy to be playing the very soul of Trowa.

As we finished, we got a standing O and a glomp and handshakes from three very surprised pilots. They all headed upstairs.no doubt to do something nasty, but I stayed behind to practice a little more and to thank Trowa. "You played well, Trowa, and don't mind about using my flute. I wanted you to." Was the surprising remark from behind me. I didn't even know he was behind me, so when I went to thank him I smack right into his chest. /Smoooooth one there buddy, whisk him right away Mr. Romance/ I blushed horribly this time, and Tro-Quat just put his arms around me and gave me a hug and a strong smile. /Oh god, yep there goes my knees. No wonder he keeps that smile under lock and key, its deadly/

"Trowa, I know you don't like to talk much, but I do so very much need to talk to you, only, I can't see your face." I complied by standing on top of the chair, as I needed to be eye-level with him. /So what? I'm short! (Hey, he may be short but he's a tiger in the bedroom!) I look into his face and put the small smile into effect. Oddly enough, it seemed to melt Tro-Quat's face a little and his eyes became softer, and more /Cute, Gorgeous, Beautiful, Sexy, Hungry, Loveable any of those would do. / Losing my balance a little, I leaned into him, and made our foreheads touch. /What the hell? THERE YOU GO AGAIN GRACE/ I just looked into his eyes and was paralyzed. His lips met mine and the kiss was like an explosion. BOOOOOOOM! I smiled and took charge of the kiss, as Tro-Quat thought I was timid. I had to let him breathe some time, and unfortunately I relented the kiss. His eyes were smoky, and I knew if he had asked, I would have gone with him.

Tro-Quat smiled and kissed me lightly on the forehead, and murmured "I'll be dreaming of you tonight, Little Tro," and left up to his room. In a daze I walked back to my bedroom and fell asleep. Meanwhile...Happy and stated, the three all-powerful horny ones fell asleep. Wu-Duo managed to keep them up all night after twenty minutes of restlessness, and let's just say, many many hair ties were used...  
End

What you think? Read and Review. Orrrr... (Dr. J sashays up to you and flips up his skirt. "Oops! Tee hee hee! No undies! Sorry about that!" and flaunts away).

Trying to wake up out of that horrible nightmare.to be completely honest.I did have a nightmare about that.


	2. The Aftermath

Thanks to Youko Demon for being the first review fan! **glomps him and gives him a life-time supply of turkey flavored cookies, and a shiny pin that says "Yaoi Lover for President!"** Enjoy! Hopefully other will see this happy tale.  
  
Okay, on to chappy 2!!! Trowa's Point of Viewage. /Thoughtage/ "Speakage" **Authorage**  
  
Chapter 2 - The Aftermath.  
  
Knowing full well that the kiss was all I thought about for the last three days, I start noticing that my little angel is avoiding me. Not all the way mind you, just he is staying where everyone else is, and not giving the poor boys anytime to "Talk." /A tiny bit of that, a lot of something else./ Pacing lightly around the kitchen, contemplating how much longer I can handle the pressure of this stupid problem, / you're overreacting again, Trowa. Calm down./ A sigh escapes from the corner of the couch, and I pad softly into the other room to see if I can be some comfort. Not surprisingly, I see the said root of my problem, under an avalanche of used tissues and hugging a little stuffed animal. Smiling openly, I gently pick up the used tissues and put them in the trash. /Now or never. Don't lose your nerve./ I sat near my little angel and pull him into my arms. Another sigh emits from him, and he snuggles deeper into my chest. Not breathing, to make sure he doesn't wake up. I brush the tears still trailing from those beautiful eyes. /I love him, I never thought I'd actually say that, but I love him./ I rest my head back against the top of the couch and close my eyes, but I stay awake to make sure lil Tro doesn't cry again. /Not if I can have anything to do with it/.  
  
The guys thundered in around lunch, and they looked all sweaty and grimy from the football they were playing out back. /I wonder about them sometimes, honestly. I wonder if I can have that good of a relationship between me and my angel, one can only hope, right?/ I look up at them and smile faintly, and I can feel a light blush splash across my face quickly. Duo walks closer, realizes, smiles and winks and nods and all other acknowledging innuendos imaginable, one actually consisting of about ten little signals. **Mr. Subtle! Lol.** As Heero looks after Duo's nice little bum shaking around, he smiles and nods to Trowa. Wufei smiles and whispers, "It's about time, Trowa. It was injustice that you two hadn't gotten together sooner." Duo rolls his eyes and kisses Wufei. "I want food. Now. Go make some." After slapping Wuffie's ass and seeing the reaction it got him, Duo silently snickered behind his hand as they prepared lunch quietly. /Those guys are great. I've got to thank them later/.  
Lunch was ready, so Trowa had the privilege of waking him. Tempted to steal a kiss, but opting to not shock the poor little angel, I gently whispered, "Little angel, it's time to wake up, eat lunch." A shiver went down his spine, and my eyes widened a little. I was rewarded with a grumble, and he snuggled closer to me. /I wonder how close he'd get if I kept on doing that../ A smile played upon my face, and again I whispered, "Little Tro, I'm hungry, although I'd like to stay, my arms are falling asleep. Show me that you hear me, or I'll hang you upside-down." Another grumble, again getting closer to my chest /There's no room left, unless he's going to plaster himself against you, oh, you won't mind that either, now would you?/ "Little angel, get up. Or I'll be forced to kiss you awake. I'm giving you until ten." I move him down so I can at least see his face, and laughingly count down. "ten. nine..eight .seven. six.five .four .three ..two.one.." I leant down and kissed him hungrily, although I wasn't all that hungry for lunch anymore. **Lion! Lion in bed! Rowr!! (thinks back to chappy 1) Lions and Tigers and Hormones ..Oh my!**  
Those beautiful blue eyes opened slowly, peering up through the bangs in his face that it was indeed Trowa, and kissed him back with just as much force. /Oh god, please don't make this end./ And of course, a few minutes later, a bright flash of light was seen to the left of them, and both looked up startled. Duo, smilingly cheekily was holding an undeveloped Polaroid and shaking it lightly to make it develop faster. /Shit. I'm not thanking them now./ I quickly glanced back at the now cherry red Quatre, and who refused to meet my eyes. I lifted the chin up, and looked at the terribly embarrassed and watering eyes. Seeking to give him comfort, I gave him a kiss and he smiled back. "Sorry, Trowa. I was caught a little unprepared. I mean, I need to get used to not being so embarrassed. Imagine when we actually start to go futher." /Holy God.further?!?!/ My shock must have amused him as he got a twinkle in his eyes and laughed. "what's the matter, Trowa? Have I got your tongue?" and he kissed me again. **OMG! The coolest pickup line!!! What winks and screws like a tiger? (wink, wink)..have to use that later** After several minutes of delving into an angel's mouth, I decided it was time to eat by the rather loud rumbling of my stomach. Quatre laughed and stroked my stomach lightly for a few seconds, before getting up and swaying his hips slowly over to the counter where he bent over not a little chastely. /Damn, that should have been lower/ Missing the touch of Quatre, I got up and musedly ate my sandwich and chips reading a paper.  
However, a sock-covered foot traveling up my thigh pleasantly interrupted me. Nearly choking, I looked over to Quatre who had a smirk on his face but was busy eating and keeping a straight enough face. /You're not getting off that easy Q, I'm not letting you drive me insane any longer/. On the pretense of scratching my thigh, I caught the wandering foot, and tickled it lightly. Quatre jerked, and glared into my eyes, mischief clearly seen upon my face right about now, I continued until he couldn't contain it and was squirming, laughing, crying, whining, and shouting all at once. But he burst into this fit so suddenly that poor Duo was choking on the half of hamburger he had shoved into his mouth, Heero dropped soda on his laptop, and Wufei was on the table with his sword drawn. And how I kept a straight face in the duration of this is a small miracle. After everything calmed down slightly, the food was spit out, the sword back in its sheath, and the soda removed from the laptop, they all silently glared at me while I still tortured my little angel. He could hardly breath, and he was clutching his side as if in pain, so I let go of his foot.  
The first response we got from the others was, "I DON'T want to know about your sick little sex games you two.Can you please keep it from the table?" was the reply Duo gave and he smirked because he thought he had us pinned. "That means you three can't be using the whipped cream anymore now can you?" I replied smartly back, and Quatre started gagging as the other three became very red. Duo looked more in shock, thinking that I wouldn't say anything. /Boy has he got a lot to learn../ "Besides, Duo, if you want to know, Quatre was putting the moves on me and I was simply retaliating. .now, if you have a problem with that, you shouldn't contradict yourself and download porn on Heero's pc.but Heaven knows, he probably looks at it too." The other four were stunned at my open and snide remarks but I just shrugged them off. "I've got things to do, and I suggest that you close your mouths, don't want any flies getting in, now do we?" And with that I walked off! /GO ME!!/  
  
How'd you like? Too bad.my promise in the first chapter for flamers ..yes I know this prolly wont turn out formatted, and I cannot format them.so DON'T TELL ME OKAY?!?!?!??!? **takes out Heero's gun and licks it** I'll use it next on the next person...**crazy breathing** don't make me do it..i'm a fanfic writer on the edge!!!! **huggles the people who are crying and screaming.** soorrry. cookies for all 


	3. The Problem With Kissing

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.awww.crap..i thought I had those papers around here somewhere.*glumly sits down* Thanx to all those kind reviewers..all three of you..-_-'' /Thoughtage/ "Speakage" **Authorage**  
Chapter 3: The Next Day / Quatre's Point of View  
  
/Damn. Not again./ I look down at my stubbed toe and rub it absentmindedly. /I wonder how long it's going to take Tro to ask me out?/ Grinning wickedly, I decide to happen upon the sleeping man as he once did to me. Settling lightly on his stomach, I tease him just enough to get him to moan slightly and continue to be under the haziness of sleep. /Don't think that's going to wake him up, we'll let's try something else/ Licking down his throat, hungrily biting and sucking, the Q-Tiger strikes again. As evil as this may seem, he deserves it in my eyes for dinner last night and for the way he woke me up. /Not like you minded anyways/ Telling not so nicely to my little voice to but out this time, I gently purr his name in his ear. A moan and a murmur comes out of his mouth, and I bite his earlobe to try and make him repeat it. The end result was one of the most comical I have ever seen out of Trowa in my life. Wide eyes, as big as saucers, abruptly pop open and his even breathing has stopped for a few seconds. I pull his arms above his head, thankfully he's still a little disorientated with his nap and all. I kiss him hungrily again, and the eyes just seem to get impossibly wider. /lick for a lick; nibble for a nibble/ Backing off him I see his mind actually registering what had happened..that it wasn't a dream.that I am here.and you know what he does? He pushes me off the bed. A harsh pain in my side and a loud thump later, I see Trowa worriedly leaning over the bed asking if I'm alright. /of course I am idiot, way to spoil a mood/ I grin up at him weakly, but the pain in my side increases in my eyes water slightly. Not even looking at me another moment longer, he lifts me effortlessly and has a small icepack on my side. /wow..speedy service.oh god..no sick thoughts.no sick thoughts/ Not being able to resist, that one image plops into my head and finds it rather cozy, so it decides to stay there. Realizing how much of an effect that said image is having onto my body, I push away the questing hands in search of any other injuries I may have. I look into his eyes filled with worry and smile. "I'm fine, mom. Now get off me. You just pushed rather hard that's all." Now his face showed something faintly of regret but covered it quickly. Trowa, ever the gentleman, got up from the bed and sat in the nearby chair. /Get back over here! Get back in bed!!/ I was screaming at him..but of course.he wasn't listening. He just silently pulled his mask into place, and that hurt me more than anything. /I'm you're best friend Trowa, why do you still have to wear that awful mask?/ "Are you alright?" was the tense question from the chair.. "I'm fine..like I told you. But your damn masks is going to make me cry soon." It wasn't meant really for Trowa to hear, but once voiced, his face became anxious and worried again. "What mask?" "The one you always wear when something's bothering you.like now." "Oh." The response to that sentence was said at the same time by saying the others' name. As they realized the coincidence, Quatre gave a small laugh /Could this be it? I'm a wishin, and a hopin, and a praying, and a begging/. Trowa looked tense for a moment, and looked really concerned. He approached the bed with caution, as if I were a dangerous animal **Tiger..like I said** /Oh, I'm not going to bite, hard anyway/. Pensively looking into my eyes, a hopeful expression was mixed in, as I smiled and got red. /Damn those genes!! Damn Damn Damn them!!!/ He smiled broadly again this time, and hesitantly brushed a stray hair back from my face and put it behind my ear. /lower, lowwwer/. He started off shaky, but as he went on, his talking was rushed.the most I've ever seen him talk actually.. "Quatre, I was wondering, if it's not a big deal or anything, which it's not, I was wondering if we could go for a movie sometime. We usually do that with the guys anyway, but I was thinking more one on one, if you want after I could take you to dinner. I mean, if you've already got something planned or you don't want to go, it's okay it's not like my feelings are hurt or anything. I was just wondering if we could . /SHUT UP!!!/ My body took over before I would have my Trowa dead in a strangled position. The kiss was a reassuring one, and its sole purpose was to make sure Trowa knew that I wanted to go on that date, /and the bed and another date, and the bed again/. His shoulders relaxed greatly and gently returned the kiss. We broke it, and I smiled back at him. "Now, how bout tonight oh Suave Lover?" Trowa turned bright red at this and I gave him a kiss on the nose. "You know, it makes me want you even more.yes indeed." A smirk emitted from the usual blank face of Trowa Barton. He agreed, and we decided to meet at the local Italian restaurant for some mean all-you-can-eat pasta and breadstick night. /This Date HAS to be perfect/ I thought determinedly. I WILL make this work..even if it kills me. /You sound like Relena dear, do stop at once/ **EEEEE!!! NOOOOOO! DIE RELENA DIE!!!!** I pondered what to wear, and I was in to shock and please.of course.go to Duo. In which I found him absentmindedly tinkering with some parts. Of course he jumped to help out, and lent me a whole manner of things. He had old leather pants, and threw them out to me as I awkwardly caught it along with some black and silver eyeliner. Duo did the make up./of course/ and I had to say myself..with my skin tight leather pants.. "slap happy" pants as Duo so cheerily informed me as well as the fact that I had to go commando./you know you like it/ A decisive wink and a smirk appeared on my face as I pulled on my black mesh shirt.the one in the back of my closet.you know THAT kind of shirt. I was ready and I headed out the door to my jeep and was on my way. Trowa's POV on "Date Preparations" I decided to go for the jeans.as usual.but ended up borrowing a green silk shirt from Wufei, who says he "Wears it often" but I found the price tag still on it. Considering we were just going to a movie and dinner, I walked off to my motorcycle, just as Duo winked at me from underneath his. "He's a killer, watch out," I pondered that subtle hint as I arrived at the restaurant. There was a table off to the side which I reserved.but I didn't see Quatre.but then... 


	4. The Date

Chapter 4! WHAT A BORE!! Lol! No no! do not be deceived!!! It's not boring.*wink Wink* Nope no owno Gundam Wingo. Sorryo. Noo sueo meo. Hao Hao!!  
  
Chapter 4 ~~The Date  
  
Trowa's POV - /Thoughtage/ "Speakage" **Authorage**  
  
I looked around..suddenly nervous that he canceled but I left too soon, I put my head down and went to sit alone..again./Damn../ Quiet rustling and light panting was heard behind me, but I didn't realize that it was my date. I was about to reply, "This seat is taken," when I looked up into the seductive smile of my angel. /Drool, yes, wipe it off your chin, yep right about now.any time now../ My eyes widened incredibly and I had to shake my head and do a few double takes./Quatre?!?!/ Smiling very impishly, he sat down and rested his chin on his hand. He then confidently reached across the table and shut my gaping mouth, but still lingered enough to bring me back to reality. Still blinking, I tilted my head slightly as to take him all in, but couldn't look under the table from where I was sitting. /Is that shirt see-through!?!??!/ Upon closer inspection, I realized that it was indeed slightly transparent, and shimmered a little when the light hit it. A murmur across the table, "Damn. You're gorgeous..I think I need you on the table instead of the food. Ah, but that will come in the movie theater, more privacy that way." My eyes widened again for the thousandth time in the last few days, and managed to keep a straight face all through dinner, including when my angel /more like devil -_-'/ was rather eating that breadstick in an enticing manner. Dinner came to a close, and the motorcycle was used to transport to the movie theater. After we got into our seats, with our popcorn and soda.It suddenly dawned on me that Quatre chose a no-name B movie. B movies.mean one thing to a teenager..well, usually anyway.quickly scanning the room, there were couples all over the place.looking back to Quat, he eyed me innocently and popped some food into his mouth. The previews for good movies were on, and that's where the show began ladies and gentleman. I leaned back a little and wrapped my arm around him, and he snuggled back. After a few seconds, he leaned over as if in pretense to get a drink and got into my lap. /My my.anxious are we?/ We settled into a more comfortable position, and it occurred to me that Quatre was purposely squirming. I grinned /Oh yeah?/ I latched on to his neck and started sucking and nipping on his neck harshly, and his head lolled back and his breathing became faster. His hands were on my thighs, curling and uncurling, as he desperately tried to wiggle me into insanity /It worked too, didn't it?/ Then, it was all over. Quatre turned around and started kissing me fiercely, and grinding his hips into mine so that he continually swallowed our moans and gasps. His fingers were all over, /Oh don't act so innocent..you were worse than he was/, I pulled him into my lap so that he could have full access to whatever he wanted. He worked his hands under my shirt, stroking so that it made me shiver. There was good, great, greatest, and then there was Quatre. He moved down to my waist and started nipping lightly around my waist. /Can't breathe.Can't breattthhe../ I snuck open one eye as he started to unbutton my pants. Once again I realized how fast this was going and pulled him up. "Please, not right now..Okay? Maybe later." Quatre looked at little disappointed, but gave me a kiss on the lips and turned around to actually watch the movie. /I don't deserve him. I really don't/ After a while, I started to stroke his thigh lightly, moving in a figure 8 pattern. The little angel closed his eyes and relaxed, and before long, he was sound asleep in my arms. I held him closer, and watched the rest of the movie. By the time the movie was done, Quatre was awake and kicking again. It took us a few minutes to gather our things and leave because I had a persistent bundle in my lap that would not relent his hold on me. /Not that I minded, don't get me wrong/ I was tired and sated, so I decided maybe we should go back to the house, as the other three were out clubbing for the night. /And renting a hotel room, but I won't mention that to Quatre.WHAT!!?!?.*shrug to conscience* I just asked if they could entertain themselves for the night.no big deal../ We got back to an empty house, and come to find out they were going to a concert a while away and would "conveniently" not be back until late tomorrow evening.Quatre turned around and looked up at me with an evil smile. /Um.uh oh./ "So, they're not going to be back until tomorrow. We've got the house to ourselves, what do you want to do?" /Like he doesn't already know that answer../ I smile back, "Well, I'm tired..I think I'll just take a bath and go to bed. See you in the morning angel." The shock and sadness from my angel's eyes were enough to almost revoke my little joke, but then there was a determination in them that I had not seen in a while. He smiled back. "I'll go get ready for bed, you just get your bath ready then I'll brush my teeth.Okay?" I nodded and prepared my bath. Knowing full well that I wanted to relax, I busted out some bath bubbles, candles, and rose petals. I made sure that the temp was just right and saw Quatre emerge from the room. I smiled and got my towels and things, and grabbed a few extra just in case I got the bathroom messy. Upon my return, I hid my smirk. Still a little sore from my workout earlier, I Gingerly undid my shirt to find massive hickeys. Poking a few to feel the severity, I winced only once at a particularly bad one. Slowly unbuckling my belt, I lightly stroked the still-persistent hard-on I had. Friction of my pants was more than I needed, but of course, I'd never come right out and say it. **come, pun on words..giggle giggle** Shedding the rest of my clothing, I stepped into the Jacuzzi bathtub and turned the jets on. Then my bath toy burst through the water coughing and sputtering. I smirked and turned down the force of the jets, as they were only making the coughing worse. "Why hello, Quatre. I thought you were going to bed." He looked up with a gleam in his eyes. "Yeah. I am..but only if you're in it with me." He shot me a look and I tried to cover my face, as I was on the verge of laughter. Understanding emerged on his face, and he put his hands on his hips and glared. "Trowa Barton. You purposely did that so I would get into this bath with you. I can't believe you stoop to something so low." "But you did as I wanted, did you not? Are you going to get up and leave now that you're in here? You have to admit, this isn't the worse circumstance you and I could be in." Quatre looked particularly stunned by the conversation, as I never talk too much anyway. I'm a man of few words, but when I say something, I make a point not to blather it or rant or make death threats for that matter.  
  
Teee heee. Next chappy is a yaoi!! Mwhahaha. 


	5. Games! I like Games!

Chapter Five - Yaoi or Not to Yaoi that is the Question.  
  
Nope no owno Gundam Wingo. Sorryo. Noo sueo meo. Hao Hao!! Or Pass the Pigs! Or Jacuzzi brand bathtubs /Thoughtage/ "Speakage" **Authorage**  
  
Quatre's POV -  
  
I look up again at Trowa, as he hopelessly tries to cover his laughter, and glare. He only gets even more amused and becomes a slight purplish color trying even harder to prevent the burst of laughter coming from him. /Waterworks! Do it!/ And that I did, I started breathing heavily, and tilted my head down. I could feel the tears jutting on my eyelids, and taking a furtive glance at my victim, he looked very sad and sorry. I let a few drop down onto the water, making soft plinking noises as they hit. All traces of laughter were vanished from his face, and he looked as if he'd cry himself. "Koi, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'll never do it again," was the plead coming from across the bathtub. I looked up, and Trowa encircled his arms around me and stroked my back with one of his hands. As the sobs came more openly, I played up on it making little whimpering sounds. He pulled me tighter and apologized profusely. I grinned then launched my attack. Obviously ill prepared, Trowa gasped in shock when my mouth found his neck and started biting it harder than before. My oh so clever hand snaked down to his thigh and began to stroke it teasingly. My other hand was occupied with his two wrists, so that resistance was so never going to happen. **Dances with little Quat flag Go Cat !!!** Needless to say, Trowa liked it. He like it A LOT. There was no mistaking the throaty whisper a few minutes later. "Cat, you're shriveling up like a prune. Don't want that ass getting all wrinkly now do we?" A glare was shot his way, and he did something very unlike him. Trowa Barton stuck his tongue out. I laughed and told him there were many uses for that tongue tonight, but mocking me is not one of them. He retaliated by throwing a huge mound of suds at me, and we warred for about ten minutes. Noting that the said wrinkly skin was now starting to get painful, we washed in a hurry and went down to the living room. Drying in front of the fire, it was agreed on that there should be some game playing. We each got our respective games and greeted each other with a kiss. He laughed when I uncovered Pass the Pigs. I smirked and looked at the hand booklet. Scribbling some things in the margin, we were ready to play. I called off the scoring, as Trowa was unfamiliar with the game. "Basically, you roll the two pigs as if they were dice. If one lands on its side, and the other lands with a dot on it, you pig out and hand them over to the next respective player. We'll skip the one pointers, we're in the big leagues. If you get a Razorback (piggy that lands on his back) you get a hug. A Trotter, (one that's standing) you get a kiss on the cheek. A Snouter (one on its snout) gets you a kiss on the lips. A Leaning Jowler is a pig on its snout, but leaning on only one of its front hooves, and this renders you a french kiss. Double Razorback gets you a one handed grope, a Double Trotter gets you a two handed one. Double Snouter lets you remove one piece of clothing from your opponent. And Double Leaning Jowler gives you total control of the other player. That's about it." Smiling at the now paling Trowa, I proceed to begin. My first roll was a lucky one as I got a leaning jowler. Kissing him slowly, I brushed against his lap to ensure his uncomfortably. He smirked, gulped, and rolled a double snouter. Surprised at his luck, he gave me the most unforgiving stare. "Take off your pants." So I did. The unfortunate bit about this was.I was wearing skimpy underwear. So obviously you could see that I was.um a bit happy. Avoiding his eyes, we continued to play. Until of course, I got the Double Leaning Jowler. His eyes widened, and he looked panicked. I laughed and told him over to the couch. "Being how nice I am. I'm going to give you three commands. They are not hard. And are quite easy to complete. Then, we can play your game. Okay?" A small but stricken nod was issued from my koi. "I'm not going to bite you," I leaned up into him and kissed him softly. He relaxed and kissed back. "Strip." He closed his eyes and slowly took off his shirt. He stood dead center, and did not once take his eyes off me. This was the side of Trowa that needed to be kept in a cage like the animals he tames /Much more security/. By the end of the strip tease, Trowa was grinding into my lap, very much naked except for his boxers, and had me panting shallowly. He kissed me slowly then got up and looked for his next task. Me full of surprises, /as usual/ got an unmarked DVD from under the Pass the Pigs box. I took the handcuffs and locked them to the leg of the coffee table, further immobilizing his hands. To prevent him from moving, I sat on the coffee table, as one of the sides was opened for the game. "Watch it and keep your eyes open." I pushed play and waited for the once again victim to squirm. I knew of its contents, as I myself starred in my first ever self- written, acted, and produced porn movie. Something to write home about to the sisters, ya know? Trowa soon realized the intention of this video and started panting. As things became more intense, I realized of my own moaning, it actually turned me on a little. Trowa was moaning throatily, and could do nothing about it since I have rendered him immobile. As I heard myself scream, Trowa looked like he was about to come himself. His eyes were very smoky, and when I turned off the DVD player, he moaned again just looking at me. I happily undid his pants, still completely submissive. And got off the table. "Make yourself come for me Koi, please?" A shudder was all I got when he stared quickly stroking himself. I moaned louder and louder breathily groaning out encouragement. As his head was thrown back, and his hips lifted off the couch, with such a force it was squeaking back and forth, I could no longer resist. /Hell, who COULDN'T !!??!/ I seized his hands and took him into my mouth. I didn't even bother teasing; I just wanted to taste him. He came immediately, screaming my name. We lay there in each other's arms, spent, but with wiggling. He was ready again. "My turn." Came the very very very sexy reply.  
  
Like? Or no like? **Continued threat with Doctor J** Owari! BYEZZZ (for now) 


End file.
